


Black and White

by Aza_Loves_Fanfiction



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Black and White - Alternate Universe, Booty touching exchange, Bottom Peter Parker, Boy Love, Cute, Eventual Romance, Eventual relationship, Everyone is colorblind, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Some Humor, Some grief, Spideypool - Freeform, Virgin Peter Parker, gay relationship, maybe some smut, otp, slight sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aza_Loves_Fanfiction/pseuds/Aza_Loves_Fanfiction
Summary: AU in which everyone sees in black in white until they meet their soulmate, which erupts their world in color.If their soulmate dies, everything converts back to shades of gray.ORPeter and Wade are soulmates and this is their (possibly short) journey of discovering it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this AU on tumblr and figured I'd give it a try. I don't know how long this is gonna be but let's go.
> 
> I'm excited.
> 
> Also,
> 
> I hope you enjoy this first chapter!! Please leave feedback!! It gives me motivation to continue and it helps me turn this work in the right direction.
> 
> Much love.

The streets of New York bustled with life, Peter a speck in the crowd of busy people. It was Monday and he was making his way to the Daily Bugle, on a mission to give Jameson new pictures of Spider-Man to stamp bad names on and whisk away into the public in a form of old school media.

The 110yr old gray skyscraper was nothing special to Peter. He just wanted to get in, give the pictures to his boss and leave so he could squeeze a nap in before patrol. He didn't sleep well last night, having to deal with 3 muggings, 4 burglaries, an abduction, and an attempted rape in one measly shift. Peter sighed and pushed open the door to the Bugle, prepared to leave almost immediately.

He greeted the desk clerk and flashed his ID before heading over to the elevator. Peter bobbed his head to the Eminem song blasting through his headphones as the elevator slowly escalated to the top floor of the building. _I hope he likes these. Trying to get pics mid-fight is difficult enough without his constant criticism and pickiness._

The elevator dinged and Peter stepped out, walking back to Jameson's office. He spoke to the secretary and was ushered in. _Apparently he's been waiting. Great._

The door clicked shut behind Peter as he dug around his bag to produce the file of pictures. Jameson spun around in his chair and took a puff off his cigar, blowing the smoke in Peter's direction. 

Peter handed the files over and stood patiently in front of Jameson's desk, ready to book it out of there.

Jameson hummed. "The fighting pics are alright but I would really like more failed rescues, and less do-gooding."

Peter held back a sigh of agitation and opted to silently nod. As much as he hated his job, finding a new one way was more difficult. Jameson flicked through the rest of the photos and commented on certain ones, disliking the heroism pictures and liking the pictures he could twist and manipulate to hate on Spider-Man.

"You know where the door is." Jameson dismissed.

Peter scoffed but turned and led himself out of the office, to the elevator and out of the building completely. He was happy to be released so easily. _At least I wasn't there for more than 30 minutes._

Peter pushed through the crowd and made his way home where he immediately flopped down onto his bed and passed out.

~~

When Peter woke up, it was 8pm and the sun was kissing the horizon. Peter stretched as he trudged to the bathroom. He splashed his face with water to wake himself up and took a quick pee. Peter walked back into his room and quickly stripped, slipping on his suit then making sure the apartment was secure before swinging out the fire escape window.

_Let's hope tonight will be easy._

Much to Peter's delight, the city was mostly quiet. The blessing and curse of the night quickly took a turn when the one anti-hero everyone within a light-year of Earth knows about, pops up on the roof Peter was perched on.

"Deadpool." Peter sighed, "You can't sneak up on me. No matter how many times you try."

A stomp rattled the roof softly and a groan ripped through the air. "Awh Babyboy, do you have to have a Spidey-sense?" The Merc whined as he drug himself over to where Spiderman sat.

The infamous man plopped down a few feet from Peter and dangled his legs over the edge. 

"I can't exactly get rid of it."

Wade nodded. "Right."

A comfortable silence blanketed over the pair and Peter was slightly greatful for it. For the past week, Peter's life had been a whirlwind and silence wasn't something he got very often. With Jameson's constant calls, Peter's patrols, and visits to Aunt May, nothing was near as quiet as that very moment.

The crumpling of a bag broke the silence and caused Peter to look toward the source. Which was, of course, Deadpool wrestling a fast food bag from one of his many pockets and digging through it for the food.

The last time Peter had eaten was when he was at Aunt May's for breakfast. Peter's stomach clenched at the thought of food and he hadn't realized he was staring until Deadpool cleared his throat.

"Uhm, Spidey? Are you hungry?"

Peter looked at Deadpool and almost laughed at the comical look on the merc's masked mug. His mask was rolled up over his nose, crumbs littered the scarred flesh around his mouth and the white eyes of his mask were wide. _Like a deer caught in headlights._ His hand was outstretched, half of a hard-shell taco pointed in Peter's direction. 

A smile tugged at Peter's lips but he forced it back and took the offered half of Deadpool's taco. He rolled his mask up to his nose and tried to eat the taco slowly, attempting to savor it. Key word, tried. Peter scarfed his half of the taco down so fast he was sure he set a record.

Deadpool barked out a laugh and clutched his stomach, making Peter look over, confused. Peter wiped his mouth and placed his mask in place, annoyed that Deadpool was still laughing at his expense.

When Deadpool sobered, he spoke. "You wanna go get some grub? Gotta be well fed to fight the baddies."

Peter looked at Deadpool skeptically. _I've got all of $3 to my name which is not nearly enough for a hamburger from McDonald's._

As if he was reading Peter's mind, Deadpool interjected. "My treat to the suburb hero of NY."

"Alright."

Deadpool jumped up, clearly excited Peter had said yes. He was so excited, in fact, he managed to launch himself off the roof. Peter's heart lurched into his throat and he quickly shot webs from both wrists, catching the Merc before he splattered against the ground. Peter attached his webs to the roofs edge and attempted to calm his racing heart as he swung down to the ground. 

Peter cut Deadpool down and helped him to his feet. Once Deadpool was upright, Peter stalked across the street, agitated. _What an imbecile. Did he forget he was on the roof of a 20 story building?!_

"Spidey! Wait up!" Deadpool called, jogging over to the fuming hero. He noticed Peter's mood change and flinched. "I'm sorry Babyboy, I get a little clumsy sometimes." Deadpool rubbed the back of his masked head worriedly.

Peter sighed. "It's alright." Realizing how irrational he was being, Peter added. "You owe me, Pool."

Deadpool clapped, happy once again and pointed to the sky, puffing his chest out in the process. "Onword Batman!"

Peter shook his head and began walking to the nearest fast food place which happened to be Taco Bell. _How ironic._

Deadpool kept up and chatted Peter's ear off the whole way.

~~

The rest of the week was much like Monday, quiet. With the exception of the presence of Deadpool. Peter would never admit it, but he enjoyed Deadpool's commentary. And their banter. Peter was secretly greatful for the company, as his thoughts usually lingered on his unknown soulmate when he was alone.

The bland mix of grays, blacks and whites that Peter saw reminded him that he was alone. He had yet to see color again since he was 6. Seeing in color was a gift. A gift that you received once you look into the depths of your soulmate's eyes. The person you were bound to till the end of your days, if the bond was accepted by both parties, that is.

Peter yearned for the day he met his mate. He didn't care if they were male, female, non-binary or gender neutral. He wanted to know what it felt like to be held by the one that was made for you. _To be loved by someone with every fiber of their being._

Peter rolled over in bed and shut his eyes, willing his thoughts away so he could sleep. It was 2am and Peter hoped to get at least 7hrs of sleep in before he had to report to Jameson at 10am. It was Friday, which meant he needed a new task to take care of over the weekend.

Peter groaned at the thought. _Not only does that douchebag make me take incriminating pictures of myself, he forces me to spend my weekends working._ Peter rolled onto his other side and looked out of the window. _I need a break._


	2. Chapter 2

"Spidey!"

Spider-Man's attention swirled to the area around him as he looked around for the source of the voice. 

_You're going crazy, Peter._

Peter shook away his thoughts and turned his attention back to Dr. Octavius. Just in time to see one of the villain's metal arms shooting out to sweep him off his feet. Spider-Man was quicker though, and managed to shoot a web at a nearby building and fling himself out of reach. Ock scowled at Spider-Man and sent 4 metal arms at him, the talon-like ends open and ready to grab the hero.

Spider-Man swung out of the way and propelled himself down towards the villain. The hero landed a punch at Ock's jaw and a swift kick to his abdomen before his metal arms reached for Spider-Man. He didn't dodge them this time and Ock managed to grab him by the neck and fling him back into a wall.

Spider-Man's vision blurred and his head lulled forward. The force of his body made the wall crumple beneath him, creating a crater he was wedged in. _Come on, shake it off._

Spider-Man pushed away from the wall and stood, groaning when a spark of pain shot up his spine. He clutched his ribs and took a deep breath, stumbling forward. _Come on! You're Spider-Man! You can take a hit!_

Spider-Man stood straight and nodded to himself. _I got this._ He took a step forward and yelled out in agony when pain ruptured through his chest and spine once more. Spider-Man let himself fall forward onto his hands and knees, the extent of the damage swallowing him whole. Blood dripped from the wounds revealed by ripped spandex. _Just a little longer._

Spider-Man got to his feet and steadied himself upright. When he looked back towards the street, Ock's back was towards him and Deadpool was ripping one of the metal limbs from the villain's back. _Deadpool?_

Spider-Man charged forward, determined not to let Deadpool fight his battle. Once back in action, Spider-Man used the element of suprise to his advantage and jumped onto Ock's back, putting the man in a headlock. Deadpool cheered.

Spider-Man grunted when metal clamps pinched and tore the back of his suit, tearing muscle and skin in an attempt to get the spider off. Ock fell back, onto Spider-Man and knocked the wind from the hero's lungs. He let go of Ock and attempted to regain his breath.

Black splotches littered Spider-Man's vision and he whimpered in pain. _Fuck, that hurt._ Spider-Man's head pounded and his consciousness slipped. _Shi-_

~~

"Fuck!" 

Spider-Man groaned, head spinning. _Who's talking?_

"Spidey?" _Deadpool._

Spider-Man felt arms curl beneath his body and he protested weakly. "No..."

"Babyboy? Are you okay? Say something!" Deadpool's voice was thick with worry.

"'S fin..." Spider-Man mumbled, reaching to push Deadpool away.

"You're not okay, Babyboy." Deadpool attempted to keep the hero conscious, slapping his cheek gently. 

Spider-Man moaned in pain. His back hurt, his chest felt like it was on fire and his head felt heavy. _Let's just sleep._

"Spidey!" Deadpool voice began to fade. "Spidey!"

~~

"Fuck, okay I'm taking you to my place." 

_What?_

"... Tin Can would be helpful right about now, but I'm not going to be blamed for this."

Spider-Man's body bounced slightly with the sound of boots thumping against the concrete. Warm limbs curled around Peter's shoulder and knees.

_Am I being carried?_

"Come on Spidey, wake up."

Spider-Man felt weak. His whole body was sparking with pain. _I guess he did get one over on me, huh?_ A cough ripped through the hero's chest and he doubled over, gasping for breath.

"We're almost there, Babyboy."

Spider-Man felt his head roll back as his consciousness slipped once again.

~~

"Oh sweet baby Jesus..."

 _What's going on?_

"This is gonna hurt."

A scream tore through the air as a cold liquid splashed on Peter's back. The hero squeezed his eyes shut and jerked away from where the awful substance was poured on him. It bubbled furiously in Peter's wounds and shocked his nerves. _Peroxide._

"I'm sorry Baby boy, I've gotta clean them." Deadpool's voice was soothing, oddly soft.

Peter whimpered when Deadpool pulled him back and patted the younger's back with a textured rag. Peter shoved his face into the cushion beneath his head, gripping it tightly and tensing his muscles; preparing for the next pour.

_Just do it already!_

Peter's back bowed when the peroxide hit his back once more. It stung just as much as the first time and bubbled more angrily. Tears welled in Peter's eyes and he held back sobs of pain.

Deadpool whispered soothing comforts to Peter as he continued with the peroxide. Peter almost started crying when Deadpool mentioned stitches. The hero moved his face from his makeshift hospital bed as Deadpool walked somewhere in the back of the room.

Peter grabbed at his face and was glad to find his mask still in place, no identity-revealing damage to it. Peter scanned his surroundings and noticed two things. _This apartment is a mess. And what is that smell?_

"How you holding up?" Deadpool's boots came into view and Peter didn't attempt to look up at the merc, in fear of injuring himself further.

"I'm fine."

Deadpool 'tsk'd and kneeled in front of Peter's body, out of sight. "Lying is a sin, Spidey."

Peter scoffed. "And since when do you believe in God?"

"I don't. Good guys aren't allowed to lie."

Peter chuckled but hissed in a breath when Deadpool prodded his back. Peter looked down the length of the couch and watched Deadpool thread a sewing needle. He watched Deadpool as he grabbed a clean washcloth and pushed it in Peter's face.

"You're going to want that."

Peter pushed his mask up to his nose, wedged the cloth between his two rows of teeth and bit down. Deadpool let Peter get settled again before hunching over Peter's back and pricking the edge of a wound, sliding the thread through the little hole pierced in the skin. Peter hissed in pain and grit his teeth together.

~~

The next time Peter woke up, it was to Deadpool poking his cheek.

"Psst... Baby boy."

Peter groaned and pried open his eyes, coming face to face with the one and only, Merc with a Mouth. Peter pushed further back into the couch, away from Deadpool. He stopped abruptly when his wounds brushed against their bandages.

"You probably shouldn't move too much, Ock gotcha _pretty_ good." 

Peter ignored Deadpool's warning and moved to sit up. He gasped when pain shot up his spine and his head throbbed. Peter gently laid back down and nodded.

"Yeah I think I'm going to lay here until my healing factor kicks in."

Deadpool scoffed. "In that case, you better get comfortable because you're gonna be here for a couple days."

Peter shook his head furiously. "No no no no. I got patrols to do and people to see."

Deadpool 'tsk'd. "Your back looks like you tried to scratch it against a cheese grater."

Peter winced at the analogy. "Well, when you put it like that..." 

"You want some food?"

Peter nodded. "After you help me sit up."

"Alright, alright." Deadpool sighed. "Just don't stain my couch."

"You wouldn't be able to notice if I did, it's covered in so many other ones." Peter laughed. "And not being able to see color helps."

"Touche, bubble butt." Deadpool chuckled.

Peter placed his hands on the floor and got onto all fours, stretching his hand out for Deadpool to take. The merc clasped Peter's elbow as he took the hero's hand, and slowly pulled the boy up.

Peter grit his teeth as he stood to his full height. _There's my workout for the week._

Deadpool walked into the kitchen once Peter was stable. Peter glanced around the apartment and was suprised by it's overall cleanliness. _It's not the prettiest, but for Deadpool, it's impressive._ The smell he had noticed earlier was gone.

"What was I smelling earlier when I first woke up?"

"Hm?" Deadpool looked up from the measuring cup of water he was holding. "Oh, uh, you tossed your cookies when I first brought you in."

Peter winced. "Sorry about that."

Deadpool went back to working and nodded at the hero. "It's fine. There's been worse. Like this one time, I died and completel-" 

Peter held up his hand, effectively stopping Deadpool from continuing. "Spare me the details."

"Fine." Deadpool pointed to a stool across from the counter with his spatula. "Sit."

Peter slowly stepped up to the bar connecting the kitchen and living room, maneuvering into the backless stool. "What's cookin' good lookin'?"

"You don't wanna kiss this cook, trust me." Deadpool laughed. "I'm making 'Wade Winston Wilson's, if your nasty, famous pancakes'."

Peter watched as Deadpool moved around the kitchen, preparing the batter and flipping the pancakes effortlessly. Peter's stomach clenched hungrily. _How long had I been out for?_

Deadpool set a stack of 4 pancakes drizzled in syrup in front of Peter. "Bon appetit, Monsieur."

"It looks good." Peter commented, using his fork to cut a piece of the pancakes and scooping it into his mouth. He groaned delightfully. "Tastes good too."

Deadpool hummed at the compliment as he rolled his mask up. He ate his pancakes quickly, fork gently scraping the plate. 

"How long was I out for?" Peter asked, covering his mouth, which was full of food.

Deadpool shrugged and glanced back at the stove to check the time as he rolled his mask back into place. "Which time?"

"After the stitches."

"3 hours? It's only 8:17."

Peter choked on his bite. "What time did we get here? I remember drifting in and out but I didn't miss the whole day did I?"

Deadpool chuckled. "We got here around 3. You were out for most of the way here and I didn't start cleaning your wounds till almost 4. Stitches took 2 hours and you were out till now after that."

"I'm only staying until midnight."

Deadpool opened his mouth to protest but Peter cut him off. "I'll be healed enough to move a little more comfortably by then."

"Spidey knows best." Deadpool teased, moving around the counter and plopping onto the couch. 

"Mario Kart?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter!! I hope you enjoyed this one as well!!
> 
> Much love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra long one for you guys <3

"Aunt May, I'm fine. Really."

"Are you sure? I haven't seen you all week. You're not one to cancel on dinner."

Peter forced a laugh into the receiver. "Yes Aunt May. I was a little under the weather is all. And I couldn't keep any food besides soup down."

_I really hate lying to her._

"You owe me two dinner dates this week, mister." Aunt May scolded.

Peter nodded. "Of course. I'll take you to that fancy restaurant on 57th."

Aunt May gasped. "Peter Benjamin Parker! Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I've been saving for something like this, don't worry about it. Plus, you deserve it since I missed the last one."

Peter could almost feel the smirk on Aunt May's face through the phone. "You're too sweet, Peter."

"I love you."

"I love you too, boy. Now go clean your room."

Peter laughed, genuinely this time. "Yes ma'am."

Peter listened to Aunt May chuckle before the line cut and the dial tone buzzed through. It had been 6 days since his fight with Dr. Octavius and he had almost healed completely. A large bruise still covered most of the hero's back and scabs littered the skin. He had fractured a rib during the fight, it was now healed.

Patrols had been easier because Deadpool, once again, met Spider-Man every night to help out. Surprisingly enough, Deadpool had listened when Spider-Man asked him not to kill anyone. But, the merc's ears seemed to fall off when Spider-Man attempted to tell him he could defend himself. 

Albeit, the hero was immensely greatful for Deadpool's help because he was in no shape to fight. Peter's injuries didn't stop him from trying to fight though.

_It didn't stop Deadpool from stopping me either. Or jumping in front of me everytime someone came at me._

Peter glanced at the clock on the stove which read 5:47pm. It was Saturday and Peter had nothing planned. _Perk of having no friends: always got free time._ Peter sighed and walked into the living room, plopping down onto the couch to watch TV until it was time for another patrol.

~~

"Hey Deadpool." Spider-Man greeted, walking across the roof Deadpool usually met him on. The city was quiet tonight, which Peter was greatful for.

"What's up, Baby boy?" 

Peter walked over to the edge and sat next to the merc, allowing his feet to dangle off the edge. "Just woke up from a bomb nap."

Deadpool chuckled half-heartedly. "I just finished eating 26 chimichangas; set a new personal record."

_He seems off._

"I bet I can beat your record." Peter teased.

Deadpool's head whipped to the side so fast Peter was suprised the merc's head didn't fly off his neck. "Right. You look like all you've ever eaten is 3 tacos at a time. You're a noob."

_That's better. Can't have an upset Deadpool helping fight bad guys, he might kill one of them._

Peter scoffed. _He's right but he doesn't need to know that._

"And you look like you've eaten 26 tacos at every meal." Peter playfully swatted Deadpool's abdomen with the back of his hand for emphasis. "Maybe you should cut back, Big boy."

Deadpool gasped. "You're playing with fire."

Peter shrugged nonchalantly. "Bet."

"Alright, I bet your sweet ass I can beat you in an taco eating contest, then lift the front of a car higher than you can, immediately after." Deadpool paused and mumbled to himself. "No cheating super strength, either, Spidey." He pointed.

 _His ego can't possibly get any bigger._ "You're on."

~~

Peter was sure he was about to bust out of his pants. Taco wrappers littered the table, 13 belonged to the masked hero and the other 23 belonged to Deadpool. _I'm starting to believe I set myself up for this failure._

"24." Deadpool counted. "What number are you at Baby boy? 6?"

Peter deflated. "13."

Deadpool snickered. "Noob."

Peter smiled beneath his mask. "You win, Pool."

"I told youuuuu." Deadpool cheered, fist pumping the air. "What's my prize?" Spider-Man opened his mouth to retort but Deadpool cut him off. "No, don't tell me. Let me guess." 

The merc tapped his chin in thought. "Nah, he wouldn't let me do that."

Peter tilted his head to the side. _Who is he talking to?_

Before Peter could ask, Deadpool pointed to the roof and shouted. "Eureka! Is it a free pass to touch the booty?"

Peter busted into laughter at Deadpool's outburst. No, he wasn't laughing at the suggestion, he was laughing at the fact it took him, the only man obsessed with Peter's spandex-clad ass, so long to come up with that answer. Peter slid his fingers under his mask wiped under his eyes, one last chuckle rumbling his chest.

"No." Deadpool's head slumped. "But, if you beat me at the car lifting, I'll give you 10 seconds to grab my ass."

Deadpool perked up at that. "Ooooooh, Daddy likes these odds."

Peter blushed as he pulled his mask back down into it's place. "Let's get a move on then."

~~

Peter ended up winning against Deadpool in lifting the car. The merc insists Peter cheated, which he did but only by an 8th. _What he doesn't know, won't hurt him._

"You totally cheated, Spidey. Your arms are the size of noodles. There's no way you lifted the car without your super strength."

"Just face it, you got beat by a man with less muscle than you." Peter boasted, puffing his chest proudly as they walked down the street.

"Alright, fine." Deadpool huffed, crossing his arms.

Peter grinned. "What's the prize? Winners choice?"

Deadpool shook his head. "Oh no, Baby boy, you lost at the taco race we both win, so it's a draw."

Peter laughed. "Okay, okay. How about this, we both get one thing from the other. Better?"

Deadpool perked up at that. "Alright. But, whomever gets to the top of the building first, by stairwell, gets to go first!"

Peter laughed as Deadpool took off. "Hey! You got a head start!"

Peter chased after Deadpool as they ran through the lobby of a hotel and raced to find the stairs. Peter got to them first and bolted up, Deadpool close behind.

"Haha!" Deadpool cheered, kicking it into high gear and passing Peter, now 4 steps ahead of the hero.

Peter looked up, glad to see they we're almost there. _Getting bitten by a radio-active spider didn't give me speed on foot._

Deadpool burst through the doors leading to the roof and threw his hands up in triumph. His moment of fame ended quickly though, as the merc's legs gave out from under him. Peter laughed as he flopped down next to Deadpool, attempting to catch his breath.

The pair laid on the roof for a moment, enjoying the silence. Deadpool was the first to rise, turning to face Peter. "Alright, I wanna know what your name is. Mines Wade."

Peter sat up too, debating wether or not he could trust the merc with his first name. _Maybe if he takes off his mask, I'll give him my name._

"Wade Winston Wilson if you're nasty." The merc winked.

Peter chuckled as he moved, crossing his legs and facing Deadpool. "I'll give you my name if you take off your mask."

Deadpool went silent.

_God, I'm so insensitive. I completely forgot how insecure he is about his scars. Fuck, back-petal Peter, back-petal!_

"Nevermind. I'll just tell you. My name is Peter."

Deadpool didn't move. He didn't speak or react.

Peter frowned. _Did I really just ruin a potential friendship?_

"Yo-"

"Why do you wanna see?" Wade asked, looking back up at Peter, his mask completely emotionless.

Peter gulped. "I was just curious. I didn't mean to offend you or upset you, I let my curiosity get the best of me and I'm sorry."

"Why would you wanna see this Swiss cheese face?"

Peter frowned again, ashamed. _Note to self, be more conscious of people's insecurities._

Peter shrugged. "I dunno I'm just curious. I would never make fun of you, De- Wade."

Wade sighed. "I know you wouldn't. I just don't want you seeing my face and changing the way you act around me. That and I can't read your beautiful mind so I won't know what you would think."

"I tell you what I think if that helps? Or I can just request a booty touch cuz, damn, your ass is _phenomenal _in spandex."__

____

____

Peter crossed his fingers. _Please don't be upset anymore._

"Ass touching exchange it is, Baby boy." Wade decided, standing. 

Peter stood too, a blush covering his face and neck. "How-" Peter cleared his throat, his voice cracking like he was 14 and not 20. "How exactly do we do this 'exchange'?" 

Wade tapped his chin. "We could just grab the booty as we hug him." He mumbled, facing the street and not Peter. 

Peter walked next to Wade. "Alright." 

_I swear I've never been more nervous to grab ass before._

Wade turned to Peter and pulled him into the merc's muscular build. Peter's blush deepened and his body felt like it was on fire. _I really should get out more. I've never touched a man before and I'm terrified._

"Relax, Petey." Wade cooed, wrapping both arms around the hero's shoulders. "You can go first." 

_But kinda turned on._

Peter groaned into Wade's peck. "I'm too shy." 

Wade chuckled. "I can't hear you through my awesomeness." 

Peter scoffed. "I said you stink." 

Wade's laugh was cut short when tentative hands reached around him, grabbing at his muscular behind. Peter grabbed both cheeks gently and pushed his face into Wade's chest, embarrassed. 

Wade purred. "Don't be scared." He said, leaning down to Peter's ear to whisper, "I won't bite unless you want me to." 

Peter gasped, fingers digging into the older man's buttocks before releasing. "Your turn." He said, a little too forcefully. 

Wade stilled. "I won't touch you unless you want me to. Are you okay with me rubbing your booty for 10 seconds, Peter?" 

_Am I?_

_"Hell yes."_

Wade chuckled at that, relaxing almost immediately. The merc let his arms fall around Peter's waist as the younger's hands pushed up to rest on his chest. "I guess you haven't gotten any in a while, eh?" Wade teased. 

Peter blushed again. "I have, too!" 

Wade let his hand fall to Peter's bottom, grabbing a greedy handful. Wade groaned. "Like grabbing a cloud." 

Peter squeezed his eyes closed and bowed his head. 

"A muscular yet soft cloud." Wade commented, rubbing Peter's butt cheeks in circular motions. 

Peter laughed and pushed Wade back. "Times up, Pool." 

~~ 

Two weeks of Peter's life flew by within the blink of an eye, with no sign of Wade. 

On Sunday, he took Aunt May to the fancy restaurant on 57th and went on patrol that night, a slight hope he might see the mercenary. With how much time they had been spending teaming up, Peter completely forgot Wade gets paid to _kill_ people. 

Doc Ock made a return but Peter was able to handle him by himself this time. The hero's patrols became way more silent and Peter concluded he did **not** like the silence. 

Peter was sitting on his favorite roof, over-looking the city when Wade came back. Peter didn't hear the merc at first, but his sense buzzed in the base of his skull and he whipped around, facing the merc. 

The man's head hung low, and he seemed upset. Before Peter could even think of what to say, Wade spoke. 

__"Do you still wanna see?"_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister told me I was a horrible person for changing the ending to this. I hope you enjoyed because I loved writing this chapter I'm super excited for you to find out what happens next.
> 
> Do tell me in the comments:  
> What do you think is gonna happen? What do you think is wrong with Wade? Did you like this ending or would you have preferred an "unmasking" type of ending?
> 
> Much love


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im back :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe this has 1600 hits, 24 bookmarks and 150 kudos!! I honestly was not expecting this book to get any love. You guys are the best, thank you so much!!
> 
> I wouldn't even be continuing this book if it wasn't for your support.
> 
> Tysm!!
> 
> <3

"I - uh... What's wrong, Wade?" Peter asked, cautiously taking a step forward, away from the building ledge. 

"Do you still wanna see my ugly mug or not?" Wade snapped, a shadow cast by the adjacent building almost completely covering his figure.

Peter winced at Wade's tone. "Yes but if you don't want me to see, I don't want to."

"Right." Wade scoffed. "You wouldn't have asked if that was the case."

"I just want to get to know you better, Wade." Peter confessed.

Wade paused.

"Good one, Peter." He chuckled humorlessly. "You almost had me there. 'Wanting to get to know me' and putting up with me so I won't kill you, huh?"

Peter opened his mouth to retort but Wade beat him to it. "Just trying to save another broken soul to ease your conscious? I mean, After all, it is what you do; you _save_ people. I should've known from the beginning."

"That's not it, Wad-"

"Nobody is nice to Deadpool. But that's okay, because newsflash _Spidey_ ," Wade spat. "I can't be fixed or saved. I've got nothing left to lose. So are we doing this or not?"

"You're wrong, Wade. My title as 'hero' doesn't make me a different person from the man I am underneath this getup." Peter started, gesturing to his suit. "I am not nice to you to try to save or fix you. I'm nice to you because it's the type of person I am. Not to mention, I just figured 'Hey I've actually got a friend, I want to trust him wholeheartedly and for him to trust me'..." Peter paused. "Yes, I am curious to what you look like, but if you're not comfortable, forget it. I don't want it to be something you force yourself to do."

Wade stared at Peter, shocked. "We're friends?"

"Is that-?" Peter chuckled. "Yes, you dork. At least I think so."

"I thought you just put up with me so I'd help you." Peter opened his mouth to interject but Wade continued. "You're the last person that I want to see my face. Not because I don't trust you, but because I don't need silent pity. I don't need your opinion of me to change. I wouldn't wish the sight on anyone, much less you."

Peter walked forward slowly as Wade ranted, completely lost in himself. "... You think I never realized when you tried to cheer me up? Nobody cares about how I feel. Nobody tries to make me feel better, and nobody holds back about how they feel about me. So why do you?"

Peter stopped walking as his sense went off, screaming at him to get away. Wade pulled one of his katanas and poked Peter's chest with the tip, keeping the younger man rooted to the spot. _I can't let him believe that._

"What do you think of me, Petey?" Wade asked, bowing his head forward in surrender. Peter's sense rang louder, rattling his skull and conjuring a headache. _He would never hurt me._

"I think you're witty. I think your funny. And I think it gets pretty fucking boring without you around, cracking jokes and flirting with me." Peter pushed the blade to the side, advancing forward as he talked. "I think you're just as good as me, if not more. I think you care too much about what people think of you." Wade's arm dropped to his side as Peter was now a foot away from the dangerous man.

"I think that if I lift your mask," Peter continued, lifting his hands and pinching the neck of Wade's mask, pulling it away from his skin. "You're going to be just as beautiful on the outside as you are on the inside." Scarred flesh peeked from under the spandex as Peter pulled up on it, over Wade's chin, lips and nose. The area he was so familiar with from late night taco feists.

"I think you'll still be Wade fucking Wilson, Merc with a Mouth, _the_ badass mercenary." Peter's voice dropped off when he lifted the mask up the rest of the way and Wade's marred, bald head was reveled. The man's eyes were squeezed tight in fear.

A 'thud' sliced through the silence as Wade relaxed his hand and dropped the weapon that was in it. "Hideous ain't it?" Wade murmured, opening his eyes but refusing to look at Peter.

Peter studied the scars and dropped Wade's mask to instead trace the healed wounds. " _It's not hideous, it's unique and beautiful._ "

Peter scanned Wade's face, attempting to burn it into his memory. _He's hot._

A blush tinted Peter's cheeks as he ran his fingers along Wade's sharp jaw and rounded chin. His lips were thin but not small and his nose matched his face perfectly.

Wade straightened up and faced Peter, letting his eyes fall to the hero's. Peter gasped softly. _His eyes._ A light brown ring wrapped around Wade's pupils, fading out into the prettiest and deepest brown Peter had ever seen.

Pete let his hands find Wade's cheeks as he stared the man in his eyes. Wade couldn't tell what Peter was looking at, and he seemed bothered. Peter just grabbed Wade's shoulders and pulled the man into a hug. He wrapped his arms around Wade's neck and eased the anti-hero's mind. Peter's heart was hammering against his chest. _Oh shit._

~~

Wade hugged Peter back quizzically. _What's the kid's problem?_

{He seemed to be lost in thought.}

[Maybe he expected us to be prettier.]

{We were, before Francis.}

_Yellow, you weren't even around._

{Yeah, but you face structure says it all.}

[Shut up, you imbecile.]

_He hasn't run away screaming yet._

[He's too nice.]

{Yeah, team-ups are going to turn into one big pity party after this.}

[He really hasn't talked yet. This is getting weird.]

{We've scarred him. Good job, big guy.}

_Oh shut up, he's probably just trying to comprehend the fact that we trust him with this._

[Or, he's planning how to disappear from our life without us noticing.]

Wade squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his face into Peter's neck, sighing heavily.

{Had I not dared you, this wouldn't be happening.}

[It wasn't just you, Yellow.]

{Right. Without your degrading and my dare, this wouldn't be happening.}

[I didn't degrade him that harsh. You make me sound like an asshole.]

_That's because you are._

{Yeah.}

_You're not that nice either, Yellow. You're both pricks._

[Created for the sole purpose to make you hate yourself.]

Wade squeezed Peter a little tighter and willed the boxes to silence. _Please don't leave me after this, Pete._

~~

_His eyes are undoubtedly the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my life._

Memories of looking up at the baby blue sky, tracing fluffy clouds, cuddling into his green bedsheets from when Peter was six, swarmed the hero's mind. His mom's rainbow clothes hung neatly in her closet. His father's brown eyes.

Wade's arms wound around Peter's waist and the man pushed his face into Peter's neck with a sigh. Peter peered over Wade's shoulder, eyes dancing around the vibrant city. Neon lights lit up in the distance, dark yellow, beige, brown, and green buildings cluttered the city. Red, white, silver and navy blue cars headed in all directions, towards their destinations.

Peter pulled away and held Wade's shoulders. _I can't tell him yet. I haven't wrapped my head around it and he's way too fragile at the moment._ The mercenary's vibrant hazel eyes bore into the whites of Peter's mask as the younger male studied his soulmate's face. The scars were shades of pink, darker in the middle. The deep pink was lighter around the risen edges, fading into a apricot color. The man's lips were a baby pink, his suit blood red and jet black.

Peter smiled. His heart swelled. _I finally found the other half of my soul._

"See, you're still Wade to me." Peter chuckled. "I haven't taken off like I saw the boogieman under my bed."

The edge of Wade's mouth twitched as he fought back a smile. "Alright, bubble butt, enough staring and hugging. We got tacos to eat and you've got a record to beat."

Peter laughed and turned back around, walking to the edge of the roof they were on. "Piggy back?"

Peter heard Wade gasp as he picked up his katana and mask, running over to where Peter stood. Peter was tempted to ask Wade to keep the mask off, but he knew Wade wouldn't be comfortable enough for that yet.

Wade squealed and jumped on Peter, wrapping his muscular thighs around the hero's hips and squeezing Peter's shoulders. "Onward, Batman!" He shouted, pointing to the sky and puffing his chest.

Peter grinned and wrapped an arm around Wade's leg, using the other to shoot a web and fling the pair off the 20 story building.

~~

"Good evening, Peter."

"Good evening, Aunt May." Peter smiled, holding out a boquet of Sunflowers for the woman to take.

Aunt May was wearing a yellow sundress with peonies littered across the fabric. Brown sandals and light makeup accompanied the outfit, making the woman glow.

"Awh, thank you baby." Aunt May said, opening the door wider as she took the flowers, and stepping aside. "Come in, come in."

Peter was wearing black slacks with a navy blue polo tucked neatly into his pants, and dress shoes fit to his feet. He always dressed nice to have Sunday dinner with Aunt May.

"How have you been, May?"

"I've been good. Angela and I started yoga last week and it's really helped with my sore joints." Aunt May smiled. "The pain pills help more though."

Peter chuckled. "I bet."

"And how have you been, Pete?" Aunt May asked, closing the door and moving around the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers.

Peter shrugged. "I've been okay. Alot of things have been on my mind recently, though." _Alot of Wade._ "But, Jameson hasn't been too harsh." 

It had been two weeks since Peter last saw Wade. After finding out they were soul mates and eating 15 tacos with the man, he went home, silently vowing not to face Wade until he could tell the man the truth.

"Define alot." Aunt May smirked, as if she knew what Peter was thinking.

"Well, I'm waiting for Jameson to snap and fire me because the last set of photos were horrible -- his words not mine." Peter paused, silently debating wether or not to tell Aunt May about Wade. "Money is getting tight and I haven't had as much free time as I would like."

Aunt May hummed. "Anything else?"

Peter sighed. "I don't know if I should tell you, if I'm honest."

Aunt May smiled and set the table, motioning for Peter to sit as she spoke. "Well, if you need advice, I'm here to listen and your room is still yours if you need somewhere to stay."

Peter opted to help Aunt May set the table with food and utensils. "It's not that I don't trust you, Auntie. I do need advice but I don't want you getting excited when nothing might come from it."

Aunt May grinned. "Is it a girl?"

Peter paused in thought.

_Might as well tell her. She's my aunt. She's always been here for me, she's not a homophobe and she gives the best advice. What's to lose?_

Peter blushed and pulled out Aunt May's chair, helping her get situated before he took his place across from her. "It's a _he_ , actually."

Aunt May gasped. "Tell me all about him."

Peter smiled but quickly frowned. " _I guess I don't really know much._ "

Aunt May chuckled. "That's alright, you've got the time to learn everything." She began piling food on her plate, handing designated utensils to Peter for him to do the same.

"Well, he does love tacos. Chimichangas in particular." Peter smiled as he thought about the older man. "He likes videogames, making pancakes, and pop culture references."

"He sounds lovely, Peter." Aunt May smiled, taking a bite of her steak. "What about his personality? You know materialism isn't everything."

"I might've lied about not knowing much." Peter laughed, almost spitting out his chewed food in the process. He wiped his mouth quickly before continuing. "He's the type of guy to hide his feelings with humor. But when he's upset, he's _upset_. He's a good guy, he's just has a bad record and he's misunderstood." Peter coughed at the sentimental tone of his voice.

_Could I sound any more lovestruck?_

Peter quickly forked food into his mouth to stop himself from talking.

Aunt May laughed. "He sounds lovely. When can I meet him?"

Peter choked. He covered his mouth with his napkin and chewed his food slowly, swallowing every bit. Aunt May rose her brows at him as she took a bite from her plate, silently waiting for him to finish.

Peter cleared his throat. "Uhm..."

"Ah, that's what's wrong. What advice do you need, honey?" She asked, dabbing her mouth with the corner of her napkin.

 _Here goes nothing._ "Well,"

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry I havent updated in weeks. I was procrastinating and procrastinating and procrastinating, so it got put off for a little while. I wanted this chapter to be good for you guys and I've rewritten it a few times and I think I nailed it this time. I don't know how I feel about the ending of this chapter so please let me know how you feel about it. Did you enjoy it? Did it confuse you? I am determined to finish this book and I'm glad you're here with me for the journey. 
> 
> <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short :(

When Peter left Aunt May's, he was determined to tell Wade the truth. He had come to terms with the soulmate ordeal and he wanted Wade to know.

Peter planned to let Wade unmask him. 

He _planned_ for Wade to do it sometime soon.

But, Peter's courage was nowhere to be found.

He had no idea how he was going to do it and he had no idea if he could even find Wade after ditching him for almost a month.

When night fell, Peter's nerves got the best of him and he couldn't even finish his dinner, leftovers from Aunt May's. He was going to find Wade tonight.

Peter took off from his apartment around 9pm, wanting to get to his vantage point a little early in case Wade decided to show. _What am I going to say to him?_

Peter scoffed as he plopped down onto the rooftop he typically started his patrol on. He had changed it after Wade was unmasked, wanting to avoid the man. _Hey Wade, long time no see. How are you? Did I completely break your heart when I abandoned you all that time ago?_

Peter sighed heavily in frustration. _I'm an idiot._

Peter flopped back onto the roof and stared up at the sky. He didn't know what to do. He was still confused on his sexuality, Wade being the reason he's questioning it. "I never thought my world would be flipped upside down for someone completely opposite of myself." Peter shook his head.

"Who would that be?" A deep voice rumbled from the shadows.

Peter shrugged, already recognizing the voice as Deadpool. "A good friend."

Wade sat down next to Peter, dangling his legs off the ledge. "Long time no see Spidey."

"Sorry, I had personal stuff to take care of, couldn't patrol for as long as I usually do."

"I haven't seen you in weeks; unless it was in the paper." Wade paused, looking up at the sky. "Almost like you were avoiding me."

Peter's heart squeezed at Wade's sad tone. "I wouldn't avoid you, Wade." He lied, turning his head to look at the mercenary.

_I really need to let him unmask me soon. Lying to him makes my gut twist._

"Everyone else does." Wade whispered, not bothering to look back at Peter.

 _If my heart clenches one more time, I might have a heart attack._

Peter stared back up at the sky with Wade as a comfortable silence fell over the pair, attention now aimed at the sounds of the city.

"Wanna get tacos?" Peter asked, looking over at Wade. "My treat?"

"Hell yeah, it's a date!" Wade accepted cheerfully, jumping up.

"Hop on." Peter smiled, gesturing to his back.

~~

"Here Jameson," Peter spoke, holding out a envelope of pictures for him to take.

"I hope these are better than last time, Parker." Jameson replied, not bothering to look up from the paper he was reading as he took the envelope from Peter's hand.

"Nice to see you too." Peter scoffed, walking out of his bosses office and out of the building entirely.

The sun was kissing the horizon and Peter was ready to go on patrol again. _I wonder if Wade is just as excited to do patrols with me like I am with him._

It had been another two weeks since Peter had stopped avoiding Wade and he was building up his courage to let Wade unmask him. It was a scary thought, letting someone know his double life after Gwen. Granted, Wade can take care of himself, Peter would still worry.

Peter plugged his headphones into his ears as he entered the crowded streets of New York. _It's still crazy to think these people don't know it's me that protects them past dusk._

The walk back to his apartment was long and Peter had alot of time to think. Especially about Wade. The anti-hero seemed to take up most of Peter's mind now-a-days. _I honestly have no idea how he's going to react when he finally looks into my eyes and can see in color again._

Peter sighed. _I just hope he doesn't deny it and try run away from it like I did._

Peter thought back to when he and Wade had a taco eating contest. _Oh how Mundane it was. Seeing Wade's genuine shit eating grin was so worth the loss._

A smile spreads across Peter's cheeks and a soft chuckle slipped past the boy's lips. _He's so adorable. And sweet. And caring. And kind to those who deserve it._ Peter's face became hot. _I haven't felt like this since I first realized my feelings for Gwen._

_That's completely different though. My love for Gwen was more platonic after a while. My liking for Wade is going to be so much more than that. I can feel it._

_Wade was made for me, I was made for him. Gwen was my highschool sweetheart._

Peter sighed. _Gosh I miss you, Gwen. You would've been so much help right now._

~~

"I have something to tell you."

"Yes, Baby boy?"

Peter smiled at the nickname. Oh how he'd come to love hearing Wade call him that. "I've decided to let you unmask me."

Wade's head whipped around to Peter so fast, the hero was suprised it didn't fly off the merc's shoulders. "What?"

Peter shrugged, looking over at his companion. "You let me unmask you, that took alot of guts, even for you. I respect that. I want to trust you too and I figured I'd let you unmask me."

Wade turned to look straight forward, whispering incoherently, tapping his chin in thought and starting out at the city as if it had the answers he was looking for.

Wade glanced skeptically at Peter. "What's the catch?"

Peter frowned. "There's no catch."

Wade whispered to himself again, crossing his arms over his chest. Peter waited in silence, worry eating away at him. The hero hoped Wade wanted this as much as he did.

"You can unmask me whenever, I'm not trying to force you to unmask your favorite hero." Peter said, rubbing the back of his head.

Wade chuckled, looking back at Peter. "Okay." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "But first, you gotta tell me why you disappeared."

Peter blushed lightly. He wanted Wade to find out they're connection on his own. He thought on his feet, blurting out. "You're really hot and I didn't know how to handle it."

Wade's jaw dropped as he stared at Peter for a moment, obviously not expecting that answer. Wade busted out laughing, humorlessly replying, "Right, and the real reason is...?"

Peter blinked. _What?_

"I mean it Wade. You're scars don't bother me. They can't cover your obvious model level bone structure." 

Wade grabbed Peter by a shoulder, pulling the hero into a side hug. The smell of tacos and gunpowder hit Peter's nose, a smell distinctly Wade. Peter subconsciously leaned over to wrap his arm around the man's middle, breathing in the calming musk of pure Wade.

Wade's voice was unusually soft when he spoke. "Why do you trust me?"

Peter shrugged. "You're not half bad."

Wade chuckled and pulled away, still holding one of Peter's shoulders. "Well, baby boy. We might have to wait for the unmasking session of my favorite spandex hero, until another time."

Peter raised a brow. "Why?"

Wade turned and pointed to the street, "Because Dr. Doofenshmirtz just showed up."

Both Peter's brows shot up in surprise at the sight of Dr. Ock in the middle of the street, calling out to Spider-Man. "Oh."

_I was so distracted with hugging Wade, I didnt even hear Octavius. And my spidey-sense didn't kick in._

"Why-"

Just as Wade was about to ask exactly what Peter was thinking, Peter flung himself off the roof, slinging himself towards Dr. Octavius.

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been so long!! I'm so sorry, school started and I got distracted with everything going on around me and I didn't really write.
> 
> I'm so sorry.
> 
> My motivation has been lacking but I produced this chapter for you guys and I'm in the process of writing the next one and I promise not to give up. I will tell my sister to make me write. Ok? ♥


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikikik its been really long  
> Im sorryyyy
> 
> I honestly lost motivation and interest in writing this after school started back up and so did my social life.
> 
> Sorry again guys
> 
> <3

"It's almost like the author only knows one of your villain enemies." Wade chuckled as he and Peter flopped onto a roof together, exhausted. 

"What?" Peter rasped, turning his head towards Wade. Streetlights provided minimal light for Peter to see his friend, the moon having risen by the time they were done with Ock.

"Nothing Snookums."

Peter huffed, closing his eyes. _I could just lay here with him forever._

Silence blanketed the two comfortably as they rested and catched their breaths.

"Can I see your pretty face now, Petey?"

Peter opened his eyes to look at Wade's mask clad head that was now above him.

"You gotta move first." Peter laughed.

"Oh right." Wade chuckled, moving up next to Peter, crossing his legs Indian-style and turning to face the hero.

"Are you pulling it off or am I?" Peter asked, his heart racing nervously. 

Wade scratched his head. "I didn't think about that."

Peter chuckled. "You do it."

Wade scooted closer to his favorite hero and cupped the back of the man's head. Nervous fingers gripped the edge of Peter's mask and tugged. "I..." Wade trailed, stopping his movement, the mask only to the crown of Peter's head. His hair was soft like silk, Wade concluded.

"Like a band-aid." Peter reassured the merc. 

"Like a band-aid." Wade agreed, tugging the mask off the rest of the way and meeting Peter's eyes.

Wade's jaw dropped when he noticed the man's eyes were a beautiful Hazel color, framed by long lashes. "Petey?"

Wade's eyes scanned the younger man's lean frame. Red and blue spandex with white webbing stuck to his skin like a glove.

Wade stared, his mind was reeling, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. His eyes darted across Peters face, as if he was trying to memorize the details. Peter's brown hair was a mess and his cheeks were a light pink, dusted with freckles.

"Am I that ugly?" Peter laughed, startling Wade.

"Oh! No. You're adorable, I'm just..." 

Peter blushed, grabbing Wade's hands and holding them in his lap. "You're thinking so hard. Talk to me."

Wade shook his head, trying to clear his head and not stare at Peter's face any longer. "You're... I, we're...."

Wade huffed. "We're soulmates?"

Peter nodded with a smile.

"And you've known since you saw my ugly mug?"

Peter nodded again. "Hot mug. And I didn't tell you because I didn't fully understand what had happened. I needed to process it before I said anything and I kinda wanted you to find out on your own."

Wade rubbed the back of his head in thought. "I guess I should take mine off again too then." Wade's mask fell next to Peter's and the man's scarred face came into Peter's view. 

Peter cupped the older man's cheek, gazing into his eyes.

"You're something else Petey, baby." Wade grinned. "I mean, I knew you were gonna be cute but _damn_ you are way beyond cute. Gorgeous doesn't even cover it."

Peter laughed. "Ditto."

"What now?" Wade asked, looking over around the lit up city. Peter let his hand drop into Wade's lap as the man looked around. The merc could see the yellow lights in apartments, blue buildings, neon green lights and red cars. Wade was like a kid in a candy store, not wanting to leave.

"I don't know, we could make out?" Peter suggested, shrugging.

Wade barked out a laugh, turning to look at the man that had the other half of him. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" he asked, leaning in close to Peter.

They're knees pushed together as Wade grabbed the back Peter's neck. "Yes I would." The boy grinned, leaning closer to Wade.

"Hmm." Wade hummed, backing up and letting Peter go. "The reader is gonna have to read the next chapter to see if we kiss."

Peter shook his head and stood, putting his mask back on. "I have no idea what you're talking about but its your loss. Wanna go get tacos?"

Wade stood next to Peter, replaced his mask, puffed out his chest and pointed to the distance. "Onward, Batman!"


End file.
